fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Water Dragon Slayer Magic
This hasn't been touched by the owner in almost a year, and uses images from other series. I have a character in mind that uses this type of magic, so could I possibly take it over? If not, can someone tell me how I could make my Water Dragon Slayer without causing problems?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 04:33, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Um, NO. The creator, Aha, is still active here, he just hasn't edited this ''page. So, '''no'. If you want to use this magic, you need to ask him for permission. Also, why are you bringing this up on the talk page? There's a comment function for a reason, use it. Furthermore, you only have one edit here. I would never allow you to take over any inactive page as it stands. Finally, all pages here use images from another series. That's how fanon wikis work. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Darknesslover, the creator of this article, hasn't edited since December of 2011, so assuming they haven't made a new account I don't think that would count as active. I've been on a wide variety of wikis, both canon and fanon. I've read Fairy Tail from beginning to current chapter, and I'm in the process of doing that again. I come from wikis that use talkpages for discussing the status of the articles themselves, and if comments are used they're used for discussing the content of the articles. I've been on Wikia for three years, first joining Narutopedia in '09. I've been an administrator of Sonic Fanon Wiki (which, BTW, disallows the use of images from other sources, so that's why I commented on it) for roughly two years, so I know how to deal with quality and formats. Also, I didn't find any pages referring to rules in the community portal, which is where I looked in the first place after this article, so I figured while asking about this one I'd kill two birds with one stone. By no means am I trying to sound cocky or arrogant; I'm simply sharing this information so as to make it clear I'm an experienced User who knows what he's doing. But given I haven't been on this wiki up till now (I'm part of a wide variety of sites, so I try to keep the numbers down to avoid adding to my responsibilities), I figured I'd just outright go ahead and ask. Pardon me for being blunt, but I was a little caught off guard by the apparent hostility in your reply.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, it seems that the owner has in fact made a new account. Not surprising, given I've seen it happen frequently on Sonic Fanon Wiki. Anyways, I had no idea that "EverlastingDarkness5000" was this "Aha" you were referring to (to be quite honest it confuses me how someone with such a name could get the nickname "Aha"), so I suppose I will take it up with him. If there is an issue, I will simply make my own article for my variation of Water Dragon Slayer Magic, assuming that is allowable. Pardon me for any insults or offenses I may have said or done in my comments.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) When I said "new to this", I meant new to fanons, not wiki in general. Also, you didn't sound arrogant, don't worry. If Aha lets you use it, then you use it. If he says no, then you cannot make your own variation of it. No. You don't just do what you want with other people's stuff. It's not allowable. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 10:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) So what, I can't make my own article for Water Dragon Slayer Magic with different techniques, attacks, and skills? If someone else claims it then I have to use their attacks, abilities, and weaknesses, assuming they let me use it at all?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 17:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) It's their creation. If they say hands off, then hands off. They didn't claim it, they made it. It's a fanon magic, Water Dragon Slayer Magic does not exist in canon. If it became canon, then anyone could use it without permission. Anyway, I don't know why we're carrying on with such a simple concept. Go ask Aha if you can use it. (You can ask him if you could make your own variation of it with his permission, btw) Also, from now on, don't use any talk pages for articles on here. We have a comment section here, USE IT. I won't be repeating myself anymore. If you're not happy with such simple rules, then don't come here. In other words: deal with it. Sorry, but that's how it is. Again, go talk to Aha. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm not saying "edit or add anything" to their article, I'm saying "make my own completely separate article for a magic that shares the name, but does not share the same attacks and abilities". If that were allowed I would not be using any of Aha's attacks or skills, but solely those of my own creation. By you're saying "they didn't claim it", that would mean that it's free for me to make an entirely separate article, which, by the way, is not mentioned anywhere as being against the rules on here (which yes, I took the time to read; I would suggest adding it in the sidebar to the left, cause there is no immediate link to it anywhere like on the Community Portal page). It also states to use the talk page to discuss articles, not the blog comments. But given it also mentions the "no killing dragons" rule (which no longer makes sense given both Sting and Rogue have supposedly killed dragons), I would assume that rule concerning conversations on talkpages is out of date. Also, excuse me for being blunt, but based on the "Simplified Ruleset", you hardly seem to be following Rule 10 yourself: :Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. Based on the manner in which you type out your messages I have been getting the sense of hostility and an unwelcome feeling from you and your responses towards me. I simply want to be able to share my own Water Dragon Slayer Magic ideas as well as my own character(s) and other Magics. Being an experienced User with common sense, I first checked to see if the article already existed. Seeing how it did but also seems to lack much content, I decided to check the article's history. I saw that aside from a single edit (which isn't unusual, since some people edit old articles to fix mistakes or add categories) the article hadn't been edited since almost a whole year ago. So I thought "It seems this old article is abandoned or unused, and quite frankly I think I could do better. So, I might as well ask if I can take this article and start it from scratch with my own ideas." So I asked, and you (rather bluntly) explained that its owner was still active. So instead, I'm now asking "can I make my own separate article with its own description, skills, and abilities. From what you're saying, my understanding is that this wiki has a "first come, first serve" policy towards fan-made Magic, and that if one person manages to make the article first, all other current and future Users have to go to them and ask to use the magic, even if what they have in mind is completely different beyond the basic/canon details.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) You're right on the tone part. I will keep it classy, sorry. However, I have no interest in carrying on a discussion that doesn't need to be. Anyway, go talk to Aha. Also, that's off on the Sting and Rogue part. Are you updated on the manga? Igneel already mentioned that no human has surpassed a dragon yet, and even referred to Sting and Rogue's dragons as if they were alive. In other words, Sting and Rogue's claim holds no weight. The rule makes perfect sense. Anyway, that's about all I'm going to say. This discussion is closed, seriously stop. And yes, the rule on talkpages is outdated per se. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC)